


Awry Revelations

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Mpreg, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which there is an unintended revelation before Castle finds the right moment to tell his partner.





	Awry Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

_"You heard it here first, folks: Richard Castle is pregnant! IS Detective Becket, the other parent of his pregnancy? Stay with us for more on this recent development on our favorite couple!"_

"Ugh, turn that off please."

Castle closed his eyes tightly as he rubbed his face with both hands while his mother and Alexis quickly turned the tv off before sitting down on either side of him. Grumpy, he sighs and glares at the far window as they wait for him to speak.

"Have you told her yet?" Alexis asked, her hand moving to rest lightly on his arm.

"No, I was waiting for the right moment after I was certain that it was hers," Castle answers quietly as cell phones around the room start pinging at them with alerts.

"Well, that cat is out of the bag now, dear boy. All you can do now is mitigate the damage of this," Martha said gently, patting at his shoulder as she glances at her phone. "But you'll have time to tell her as Beckett will be over soon. If she's not happy about this, know that Alexis and I are."

"How do you know, Mother?" Castle asked, squinting at her suspiciously.

"I have my sources, dear boy. I won't reveal them to you," Martha said with a slight smile.

A few moments later, the door opens to reveal a harried Kate Beckett followed by Detective Ryan and Esposito. Silence hangs as Kate and Castle stare quietly before the others move away from them to murmur amongst each other in the kitchen.

Eventually, Kate sighs softly and moves to sit beside Castle as he watches, opening his mouth to talk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you immediately. I wanted to –"

"Shush, Castle. We can deal with that later. I want to know if you and the baby are healthy?"

Castle swallows as he nods, relief fluttering in his stomach.

"Yeah. We both are."

Kate rests her head on his shoulder as her hand rests protectively over his stomach. Castle sighs as he puts his hand over hers and basks in the warmth of her presence beside him.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that."


End file.
